


潜入湛蓝

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 旧文存档。个人最喜欢的一篇。
Relationships: Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Kudos: 1





	潜入湛蓝

新年的某一天，王柳羿和喻文波一起去参加一个晚宴。

说参加晚宴听起来像是参加什么高级聚会一样，这次吃饭的地点从价格来说也确实堪称高级，不过归根结底，他们参加的理由很单一很苍白——陪领导和赞助商吃饭。

虽然职业选手的地位普遍来说并不算很高，但是，IG这种冠军队伍的首发，如果不想溜须拍马看人眼色的话，是谁的眼色也不必看，谁的马屁也不必拍的——实际上，也没有什么人会成天想着要伏低做小，拍人马屁。

但所谓晴天送伞，雨天收伞，无论是作为队伍的IG，还是作为个人的王柳羿喻文波，都不敢说自己接下来永远碰不到雨天。

除此之外，之所以派他们两个人出来，之所以只派他们两个人出来，也是因为在这个时候，队伍的其他人正在打训练赛。从这个角度来说，IG也许还没到雨天，但他们两却可以说是雨天里的难兄难弟——至少也是阴天里的难兄难弟了。

王柳羿一边想，一边又叹一口气。

“你怎么了？”喻文波悄悄地问他。

“没什么。”他也小声说。

来参加这种活动，王柳羿总是比喻文波占了一点便宜——喻文波不管性格本身如何，至少看起来算是活泼外向，免不了要被多关照。王柳羿却尽可以板着脸，假作刚毅木讷，令赞助商望而却步，问问题也少有问他——反正在赞助商看起来，打游戏的这样阴暗反而算是正常。

喻文波长相吃亏，自然没有这种优待，只能成为重点关注对象。在饭桌上坐了一个多小时，起码回答了十几个问题，还要面对一些见过很多次的惊诧眼神，实在是无聊地很。

不过，站在赞助商的角度来说，一大笔钱投给战队，虽然说起来是做广告，但广告从其性质来说就是不可能看到直接反馈的。这样一来，在刻薄一点的执行人眼里，所谓的广告费也就与天使投资差不了多少了。固然天使投资不能不投，但投之前观摩检阅，寻访查问一番，似乎也是情理之中。

IG的队员们也在这种情理之中里都多多少少参加过一些这样的晚宴，晚宴总的次数不少，但因为每次只去一两个，所以每个人去的次数都十分平均且不算太多——虽然从职业圈内部看起来，某些人是明星选手而某些人不是，某些人是大牌而某些人的咖位稍微小那么一点，这些都是一眼可见的事情。但在赞助商看起来，打职业的人都差不多，来了穿个队服，更是分辨不出来。来几个人能让他们问问题，证明一下俱乐部的重视以及信息来源的真实就足够了，至于来的人数多寡，是否是明星选手，反倒无关紧要。多了少了都是问那些问题，明星选手的话，是自然好，不是的话，问出来的东西也自有一种真实，确实全无所谓。

而且，除了具体负责赞助事项的相关人员会对队伍的成绩和成员了解清楚以外，这种宴会的主角——也就是管理层，对这些是一定只知道一个大概的。参加的队员，说一个名字就好，什么AD辅助，什么战术风格，解释起来很麻烦，解释清楚也只会让人觉得无聊，实在是投入很高又受益很差的没意义的工作。

喻文波也不想真的去解释这些专业的东西。他在IG内部的人缘是很好的，在职业选手里虽然算不上交际花，但也算是受欢迎，不过一切出众都是因为有比较有衬托，在这种全是人精的饭桌上，他的情商口才顿时就变得有些不够看。虽然职业相关是当然能说出一串话来，但无聊程度大概也和发言长度成正比，还不如听着问话，一问一答来得安全。只不过，要规避科普带来的负好感，就要接受对方在不了解下提的问题，一点空闲没有。

好在他早就习惯这种问题了，也就总能给出提问者想要的答案来。

早几年电竞媒体自成一派体系，虽然也是刚起步，免不了摸着石头过河，但架不住受众都是业内爱好者，不必做科普工作，即使文笔不好重心不明，受众也不会有理解问题。既然如此，即使到了之后发展完备的时候，也还是很少有业内媒体会做“扫盲”的无聊举措。

但近来电竞热度渐起，大众媒体也不免来分一杯羹。受众不同，着眼点也自不相同，一些在业内司空见惯的东西，经由大众媒体郑重其事地一叙述，往往令普通民众目瞪口呆。

吃这种饭的成功人士，十个有九点五个是这种普通民众，另外零点五个是反应慢一拍。

喻文波回答着问题，沐浴着惊诧的目光，还要抽空填饱肚子，自觉比打比赛还累，转头一看，王柳羿借着人设的便利，躲避了一大半的问题，吃得不亦乐乎，更觉讨厌。他自然不能把问题根源的领导怎么样，只有偷偷踢一脚王柳羿作为泄愤。

“怎么？”王柳羿小声问。

“你小心我把你傻笑的照片展示出来，看你还敢不敢艹人设。”喻文波小声说。

王柳羿顿了顿，又夹了一筷子菜，放到喻文波的碗里，继续小声说：“你哪有这些照片？”

喻文波眨了眨眼睛，仔细回忆了一番，迷茫道：“我怎么没有？”

“你的照片在平板里，”王柳羿叹了口气：“平板放在沙发上，训练赛之前已经被教练收起来了。”

喻文波也叹了口气，还想说些什么，不料赞助商们已经注意到他们的聊天，很自然地就问道：“小王，小喻，怎么叹气了，不高兴啦？”

喻文波挤出一个笑容来，赶紧回道：“不是，我们在说训练赛的事情。”

听到训练赛这种字眼，赞助商终于少了兴趣，又不好意思直接打住，干脆另辟蹊径道：“今年多大了啊？打比赛忙吧，有时间找对象么？”

喻文波笑着随口敷衍了几句，刚刚王柳羿提到的训练赛和现在乱七八糟的问题交杂在一起，更加让他觉得厌烦。

这种宴席他参加过几次，每一次的赞助商——或曰领导——问起队员的私事来，都自然得和说“你好”似的，还不比“你好”只能说一次，问问题问上百八十个也没什么好累的。而且，因为领导的身份，就算是探讨隐私，也因为居高临下所以可以安一个体贴的名头，实实在在地讨厌得紧。

喻文波倒也说不上来有多少不可告人的隐私，不过他这个人性格就是这样，哪怕是昨天早餐吃了什么这样的小事，也未必就愿意拿出来分享。但领导一连问上许多个问题，他就是再怎么样闪烁其词敷衍了事也总要实实在在地答上几个。一番问答下来，他整个人都无比郁闷。

王柳羿倒是显得很精神，但出于人设的考虑，他就算精神也显得很“刚毅木讷”，只有喻文波这种和他相处惯了的人才能看出点情绪波动来。放在往日，他倒也不介意为王柳羿高兴，但如今王柳羿的快乐建立在他的牺牲上，就让人高兴不起来了。

喻文波吃了两口菜，不想再被发现叹气，干脆举起茶杯挡住嘴，小声说：“哎呀呀，高兴什么呀，训练赛都没得打。”

王柳羿也正在吃东西，听他这么一说，也不急着吃完，细嚼慢咽了一分钟，才挤出两个字来：“淡定。”

喻文波本来并没什么想法，只是刺一刺王柳羿，但对方竟然如此冷静，他反而有些说不清楚的憋屈。顿了几秒钟，他到底没说什么话，只是终于把举了一分多钟的茶喝掉了。

在过去的职业生涯里，喻文波从来没有为自己不能参加训练赛而伤心过，早几年，他甚至连LPL都不能上场，想这个也没有意义。而且，如果每次训练赛没上或者每次想到有替补轮换就难过一次，那也就不用打职业了，干脆专职郁闷算了。

他是绝对不会为这种事情伤心难过的，所以现在的不开心，只能是因为别的原因。

只是这个别的原因，他暂时并没有找到。

新年之后就是继续春季赛，在基本确定能进季后赛的情况下，喻文波和另一名AD采取的是绝对的轮换——你打一把我打一把，第一场随机上，然后不管输赢都换人。

比起那种赢了上输了换人的典型救主式或者背锅式定位来说，他和另一个AD之间的关系要和平得多，也缺乏竞争得多——正如王柳羿与另一位辅助之间的关系一样。

但竞争往往都是不显山露水的，尤其现在不过是春季赛的常规赛，更无明火执仗短兵相接的必要，唯有到了世界赛，到了要递上去5+1的名单的时候，冲突才会真的浮出水面。

到时候会怎么样呢？喻文波在轮换下场而坐在休息室里的时候，偶尔会想这个问题。

有时他会想，究竟是哪个位置的替补能幸运地作为那个+1人去往世界赛，但有的时候他也会想，被留下来的人，会不会是自己？而更少的时候，他会想，被留下来的人，会不会是王柳羿？

IG的短板在哪里，在他们十八连胜总殿军的时候，在他们被嘲笑断腿的时候，曾经被粉丝，甚至也被教练组郑而重之地讨论过。但这种讨论，在他们夺得冠军之后，就被搁置了很久。

输可以有很多理由，任何人的懈怠、失误、能力不足，都可能是输的原因，可是赢，只能是因为每一个人都做到了水准线之上，都尽到了自己的一份力。固然在这样的戮力同心之中，也会有奉献大小的区别，但既然结果是美好的，那么无论是喻文波还是其他人，都觉得没有深究这个的必要。

不过，并不是每一个人都会选择不在意，都会选择不深究的。

尽管离队的可能不过一天就随着续约的合同被掐灭了，但在那之后的好几个月里，喻文波都没法忘记这个可能性——事实上，他是无法克制地去脑补这个可能，又无法克制地惧怕着这个可能。

惧怕着什么，这是很容易说清楚的事情，但究竟为什么会一遍又一遍地去脑补，去想象，他却觉得欠自己一个理由。

也许因为失去太令人恐惧，而重新得到，又仿佛太快太轻易，他分明已经明白一切不用再考量，后路已经安全无忧，却还是忍不住想起那一天，又想到可能的，不同的，那一天的后一天。

他和王柳羿的私交无可置疑，在得知王柳羿可能会离开的恐惧里，在劝说王柳羿留下来的对话里，他揣测过王柳羿的想法，甚至也与他有过开诚布公的交流——况且，他从来就不能说对王柳羿的想法一无所知。

但知道一点和知道很多，知道很多和明白，中间隔的太远。

在挽留王柳羿的时候，他说过“你很重要”，也说过“我理解你”，前一句话自然诚实诚恳，发自内心，但后一句话却无论如何都不能说理直气壮。其实退一步说，喻文波自己除了最早的一段时间，在行业内一直都是顺风顺水，天赋运气一概不缺，遇山开山，遇水造桥，但凡想做，就能做到。“理解”两个字说起来自然简单轻易，但感同身受，实在太费功夫，甚至于几乎不可能。

他万分想要理解王柳羿，但有些事情，毕竟不是只要想就可以做到的。

这种挫折算是理解吗？

很长一段时间里，喻文波一边觉得挫败，一边觉得这种类比阴暗可笑。

但是，现在毕竟已经是几年以后了，他早就从年轻的天才变成了老将，也已经在自己的位置上有了轮换，也甚至会悄悄地问自己，究竟能不能去世界赛。

他已经有比那个类比更好的，更不阴暗，却同样有些可笑的类比了。

季后赛，喻文波的上场渐渐变成了主流。

再过几个月，他就要满二十三岁了，说老似乎有些牵强，但说年轻就更勉强了。

如果放在社会上，这个年龄也就是大学刚毕业，鲜活嫩气得很，但在职业选手里，却已经是到了职业生涯的中后期了。能不能打，那当然是还能打的，而且说是操作变形，但在经验的加成下，也并不会差到哪里去。

好比在机关单位工作，六十岁退休，喻文波现在的职业生涯年龄折算过去差不多就是四十多岁快要五十，自然五十五岁往后退休之前这段时间的工作效率不能期望，但世上四十多的人，却几乎没有谁会去想象几年后身体衰老革官去职的事情——虽然明明每个人都知道这是几乎一定会发生的。

但个人不会想的事情，历来都是由组织多花一分心思。好比机关里有人到了五十七八，就可以筹划着招揽新人，作为一个职业队伍，有队员年龄到了22，自然也要寻求一条后路。

喻文波自己就是十七岁以前就和IG签了合同，然后养到十七岁上场的。现在的另一个AD，走的不过是他的老路，甚至还不如他，不能上场就立刻首发，还要与他在常规赛做轮换，在季后赛做替补。

不过，新AD现在也才刚过十七岁不久，虽然说起来职业生涯不过几年，一晃而过，每一天都该珍惜，但十七岁的一天与二十二岁的一天绝对没法划等号，这和思想觉悟没有任何关系，有的事情，年龄不到，就是不可能懂。

喻文波自己，十七岁的时候，虽然听过很多这种告诫，虽然自以为懂，但回头去看，其实也是不懂的。

他现在想起十七岁，是会觉得自己当初的待遇要好过新AD，但在十七岁的时候，他根本就没有心思去想这些。那时的心思太单纯，太单一，太一往无前，一切的目标就只是赢，甚至连变强都不在他的思考范围内——努力去思考变强的办法是普通人的做法，他不需要什么办法，他只用操作就可以了，只用呼吸就可以了。

但是，那句话又要说一遍，现在已经是几年后了，已经不是十七岁了。

职业圈里有一句很有名的话：“操作决定下限，意识决定上限。”这句话自然不能说是完全的正确，但并不是说完全没有任何可取之处。

操作强的话，下限并不一定就会高，但如果操作差的话，下限就一定会很低。

对于曾经的喻文波来说，这大概是一句所谓正确的废话，但对现在的他，却似乎像是一种启示。

二十二岁的年龄，操作出现问题才是常事，要是操作还像十七岁，反倒该被抓起来观察研究一番。喻文波既然还没有被抓起来，自然是巩固常识的人。

当然，他的操作问题还不至于到连续空大或者线上被压三十刀这样恐怖的地步，只是偶尔线上打消耗，少打中一些技能，对线的时候走位不够细腻，多吃一些伤害，又或者是团战里开大，大到的人从三个四个变成了一个两个……这些问题，赢了自然不必说，就算输了，其实赛后复盘也未必会拿出来指责，甚至于也未必会有人发现，但无论如何，喻文波自己是知道的。

前几年的职业生涯里，他也不是没出现过这种问题，每一局都或多或少会有失误，现在经验比之过去更丰富，其实在客观上来看，他有时候甚至要比之前更强。但是，技能不中，走位不细腻，究竟是没做好还是做不到，意识到自己的错误能不能立刻改正，他分明很清楚，却不愿意去想。

新年去和赞助商吃饭的时候，他觉得想不到难过的理由，现在似乎能想到了，他却不知道该不该想了。

偶尔轮换下场，坐在休息室里看比赛的时候，他除了看整体的局势，也会更多去关注新AD的动作，看着他失误，也看着他高光。有一次，有一个处理新AD打得特别好，对面来Gank的时候闪现躲开了技能，又配合辅助反杀了对面，当时喻文波一边看，一边忍不住想，新AD意识真好，他怎么进步这么快，都能猜到对面的动作了。

他没来得及夸奖，赛后采访时媒体率先问了“你怎么知道对面会来”这种问题，新AD腼腆一笑，挠头道：“我不知道，我就是看到有人，所以下意识就闪现了，有点狗屎运吧我觉得……”

队里其他人都忍不住笑起来，喻文波脸上也浮现出一丝笑容来，他又觉得好笑，又觉得厉害，还觉得很恍惚。

看到对面出其不意地出现就立刻闪现，对曾经的他来说是不是难，似乎缺乏讨论价值，但现在的他，是真的不敢说一定能做到的。

好奇怪，就像是很久以前，甚至都还不在IG的时候，有一次打排位，他丝血反杀，结果游戏结束之后对面AD加他好友，奇怪地问：“你是怎么做到的？”

当时他还太年轻，笑嘻嘻地回复：“因为我是我。”

如果现在他去问新AD为什么反应那么快，是不是也能得到差不多的回复？

大概吧，其实也没有什么别的回复了。

这样的问题，从过去到现在，他都遇到过很多次。“为什么你能反杀？”“为什么你能预判？”“为什么你能算伤害算得那么精准？”……这些各种各样的问题，有些他是费了功夫去钻研的，有些却似乎是出自于本能。

英雄联盟这个游戏，对他而言，从一开始就特别简单。他自然也需要去记忆一些东西，但更多的时候，他不用思考，也不用计算，直接选择，就能正确。甚至于大部分的时间里，他遇见这样的可以被总结为“你为什么能打出那个操作，你为什么打得这么好？”的疑问的时候，甚至于还会迷茫，会去想，明明就是这么简单，为什么要问我？

他又想起来，曾经似乎有什么人和他说过一句话，那个人他已经不记得是谁了，可那句话现在却突然清晰地出现在他的脑海里，让他几乎动弹不得。

“有的人眼中的世界和你不一样，你知道吗？”

他小声对新AD说，但相隔太远，他声音太轻，那个年轻人并没有听到，反而是王柳羿，奇怪地偏过头来看着他，低声问道：“你还记得这句话啊？”

“你知道吗？”喻文波反问。

“你说呢？”王柳羿似笑非笑。

“我已经知道啦。”

他轻声道，又用力地握紧了手。

季后赛的成绩以及他的表现都不错，提交给MSI的名单里，他和王柳羿都名列其中。

自然，夏季赛也许又是另一番光景，但至少现在，他还没到退场的时候。

大部分的时候，他们约其他的队伍打训练赛，也有小部分的时候，他们和替补以及二队共同组成的队伍打。

新AD不在这一次送上去的名单上，但也许正因为此，他才没有任何压力，喻文波有时候反而很难在和他的对抗中取得优势。

究竟是哪里做得不如对手，就算不用教练，他自己也能分析出来。打完一局比赛，还没召集全员开始复盘的时候，他就已经在脑海里过了一遍，自己哪里做得好，哪里做得不好，哪里需要修改，都宛如明镜。

这已经是他持续了很久的习惯了。在他年龄不够还不能打LPL的时候，每次如果能参加训练赛，又或者在次级联赛里进行对局，甚至于Rank，打完之后他都会在心里过一遍，然后从这反思中得到经验，又将经验投入下一次的实践，再在实践之中变强。

那甚至都不能算作是思考，不能算作战略，而更像是本能。

然而现在这也变得困难了起来。

原来天花板是存在的。他想。意外地并不是非常难过，而更多的是恍惚。

多新鲜，他的想法里不再只有赢了，他开始想，开始思考，开始绞尽脑汁地去琢磨，要怎么变强。

有没有得到答案，或者，能不能得到答案，他不知道。

MSI还没有到来，他还是每天都在打着训练赛，不管是打自家的队伍，还是打别的队伍，对面的AD都多半要比他年轻了。

第一次因为经验和意识取胜的时候，他难以置信，但现在赢下训练赛，队友拍着他的肩膀说“姜还是老的辣”的时候，他也能笑出来了。

MSI快要开始的时候，他们一起飞往目的地。

飞机上，他和王柳羿坐在一排，都睡不着，干脆凑在一起讨论前一天的训练赛。

那一场训练赛他们并没有赢，他表现得乏善可称，其他人也都只能说是中规中矩。

讨论完了具体的细节，王柳羿又说：“我觉得心态也有问题，太想赢。”

“想赢不好吗？”他说：“我年轻的时候，满脑子就只有赢。”

“咨询师说的你就忘啦？动机和效率呈倒U型曲线，动机强度过高或者过低都不是好事。”王柳羿摇摇头，又忽然一笑道：“你们中间的争战、斗殴，是从哪里来的呢？不是从你们百体中战斗之私欲来的吗？”*

“你也真会背，Rookie也没有你会背吧？”喻文波倒抽一口凉气。

“我正好看到这句话，觉得后面的句子很有意思，所以记得，要不要我继续背给你听？”

“你不就是想炫耀你记性好吗？不听！”喻文波大摇其头，又道，“不就是说欲望不好吗？可是我是想要赢，是想要变强，这样也不行吗？”

王柳羿也摇摇头，道：“不能这么说的，就算是好的欲望也能演化成强求，会导致坏的后果。会让我们论断他人，对其他人回避或者惩罚，直到愿望得逞。”

“可是我的愿望是变强啊，是好的欲望啊。”喻文波叹了一口气。

“你没有听懂么？”王柳羿皱起眉，“好的欲望也会带来不好的后果的。”

“不是这个。”喻文波动了动嘴唇，但到底没有把心里的那句话说出来。

变强是好的欲望。

而好的欲望，是不会得逞的。

他闭上了眼睛。

MSI之后，IG没有立刻回国，喻文波于是约了王柳羿一起去街上瞎逛，逛到没有地方可去的时候，他们干脆坐在河边，凑在一起看比赛。

比赛是之前MSI其他队伍的比赛重播，当时忙得很，来不及去复盘，只讲了讲要点，现在来说虽然有一看的价值，却毕竟没有到特别值得研究的地步，喻文波一边看，又一边忍不住用余光去看王柳羿。

他无端地想起很久之前的事情来。

那大约是在解约的风波过去一年的时候，那时即便是最执着的粉丝，也不会再总是拿一年前的事情做文章，而作为队友们，虽然并不会故意提起那些过去以证明现状的稳固和感情的真挚，但毕竟，那些不再被认为是什么禁区了。

那时候有一次，忘了是因为什么原因，其他人大概都出去做什么了，训练室里只有喻文波和王柳羿两个人，也没有训练，而是凑在一起看比赛。

当时是冬天，室内开了暖气，几乎有些热，两个人本来坐在一起，但王柳羿大概觉得太热，又往旁边让了让。

很平常的事情，可那一天不知道为什么，喻文波又想起一年前王柳羿说要走的时候，又忍不住想起来那个本来有可能发生的，自己有着并不是王柳羿的辅助的未来。他又忍不住思考，一年前的自己是怎么想的？

一年才多久？他当然没有忘记，但就算是对自己，他也不太愿意想起来。只是又不愿意想起来，又忍不住想，一边想，一边看向王柳羿的侧脸。

戴着眼镜，眼镜反射着屏幕的光，抿着嘴，既看不到眼神，又看不出表情。

就像他还是没有能够理解王柳羿。

而王柳羿已经发现了他的视线，偏过头来漫不经心地扫了他一眼，问道：“你怎么了？”

“我在想……”喻文波笑了笑：“有钱长得帅是我的错吗？”

“什么？”王柳羿又转头看了他几秒钟，才转过去看比赛，又补充了一句：“神经。”

“你说呀。”

“你有病吧，看比赛好吧？”

“你回答我我就看。”

“当然不是了。”王柳羿依然没看他，只是轻轻一笑道：“你哪里有钱哪里长得帅了，梦里吗？”

“你说不是了，这可是你说的，别反悔。”喻文波无视了后半句，强调道。但这一次，王柳羿已经懒得理他了，他只有又重复一次：“这可是你说的。”然后像是得到了认可，得到了救赎。

如果现在再问一次——但是现在已经不必再问了。

王柳羿说的是对的，前半句是对的，后半句也是对的。

只是当时年轻的喻文波不会想，而对当时的他，这也还未发生。但时间终于来到今天，他很快就要二十三岁，那些青春的故事已经离他太远太远，他已经没有办法再去意气风发了。

平庸找到他，痛苦找到他，不甘心找到他，就像时间找到他。

“喂。”他说。

“什么？”王柳羿暂停了比赛，转过头看着他。

“没什么。”他笑了笑，又伸出手道：“蓝哥，握个手吧。”

“干什么呀。”王柳羿露出一个莫名其妙的眼神，但还是伸出了手。

“谢谢蓝哥，你说的对。”

“什么啊？”王柳羿一脸迷惑，喻文波没有回答，只是认真地，虔诚地，用力地，握住了那只手。

人要如何逃离自己的影子？如何反叛命运？又要如何冲破桎梏？如何得到重生？

人要如何逃离自己的影子？如何舍弃一切？又要如何追寻自己的内心？如何摆脱自我？**

这一刻，那个鲜活的、意气风发的喻文波终于引颈就戮，他终于把过去抛开，去面对现实，去妥协，去痛苦，去和光同尘，去卑微顺服。他开始呼吸这早该被呼吸的六年后的空气，也去真正面对他六年前就该面对的人。

他用力握住王柳羿，如同握住岁月，握住痛苦，握住平庸，也握住真实，握住爱，握住自己。

真冷啊。

他像是痛苦，又像是快活地想道。

****

那是很久很久很久以前的事情了。

那时候王柳羿还在打TGA，喻文波也还在当主播。有那么一次，他们两连麦开黑，准备那一整晚都用来上分，在其中两场的间隙里，他听到喻文波有些兴奋地问他：“哎，对面AD加我，加不加？”

“加啊，为什么不加？”他抱着看好戏的心态立刻怂恿道。

他们等排位总是要排很久的队，喻文波也很无聊，一被怂恿就立刻从善如流地通过了，隔了半晌又笑着说：“哎，你说这人好不好笑，他问我刚刚怎么反杀他的？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”王柳羿也觉得很好笑，笑过之后又问：“那你怎么说的？”

“我说，”喻文波笑笑：“因为我是我。”

“不是……”王柳羿差点一口气没上来，狠狠地咳嗽了一声：“你看看你说的是人话吗？”

“怎么不是啊？”喻文波听起来反而有些委屈：“这就是最正确最真诚的回答了好吗？”

“有的人眼中的世界和你不一样，你知道吗？”王柳羿过了很久，才试探性地问出了这个问题，但喻文波几乎没有反应，就立刻捧腹大笑道：“你是最近在看什么电视剧吗，说话怎么这么搞笑？”

王柳羿也配合地笑了笑，话题很快就扯到别的方向去了。

在那个他们都甚至还在起跑线之前的岁月里，他能看到天赋，却也看不到多少天赋，问这句话是真心，却也并没有太深的感情。

可是，等到他终于来到IG，等到他终于取得自己最值得称赞的第一个荣誉，等到他开始在这个问题里投入感情的时候，他已经没有办法，也没有必要再问了。

一个看比赛看多了的观众很难意识到的事实是，职业选手在成为职业选手之前，没有不天赋出众的。

以英雄联盟玩家的基数之大，以职业选手的数量之少，其数量对比固然有行业发展受到质疑的原因，但就算抛开因此而不愿从事职业道路的人，说职业选手是万里挑一，依然可以算是保守的。

在一万个人里排第一名，究竟有多难，放在游戏里也许很难说清楚，如果用学习成绩来类比，就可以以普通人能够理解的方式较为容易地表述——一间普通规模中学的人数大约在数千人，一个年级则是千人上下，而一个班级则约莫是四十到六十人，但就是以这样小的规模，大部分的人，终其一生，也许也未曾拿到过任何校园竞赛的头奖，任何年级的第一——甚至于任何班级的第一。

但一万人，也许相当于两三间学校，在被这些万里挑一的人们当成鸡一样鹤掉的人里，就有两三个校园竞赛的头奖，数个年级第一，数十上百个班级第一——换句话说，如果任何人在接触游戏时没能做到一通乱杀，没能在面对浩瀚的群众时体会到‘老子天下第一’的优越感，就不可能成为职业选手。

区别只在于，鹤立鸡群的家伙们被挑选出来后，有的人依然鹤立鸡群，而有的人则泯然众人。

事情就是这样的，没有人想要当坏人，但总有人要受伤害。

在TGA的时候，王柳羿第一次明白了那种伤害是什么，而来到IG之后，他又见到更多。然而，在他决定开始这条道路之前，面对着那些被他斩于马下的人，他甚至于没有思考，更不必谈怜悯。

如果没有选择开始职业道路，如果只是打Rank，面对着那些要他带一把的人，面对着那些问他为什么打得这么好的人，他又能说什么？在微妙的优越感之外，也是完全无法感同身受的困惑，“因为我是我。”的确是最真诚的答案。

要怎么去在已经全知的前提下假装不知道地去思考那些真的不知道的人是怎么想的呢？

没有办法。

他和喻文波看到的世界不一样，一如许多其他人看到的世界和他不一样。

喻文波知道吗，他又知道吗？

怎么会知道呢？甚至都不是不关心，而是根本没有想过吧。

他已经知道答案了，但还是有那么一些时候，会想要去问一问喻文波，或者问一问其他人，“你们知道吗？”

然后他又想起来，虽然喻文波大概已经忘记了，可他毕竟问过了。

那就够了。

他后来也不再想要问这个问题。

时间过得太快，他的表现也终于从曾经的毁誉参半，发展到可圈可点，又发展到现在的可堪重任。很多曾经在意的问题，在成熟的个人实力面前，都变得有些幼稚，有些小气。

——唯一的问题只在于，成熟的个人实力，未必等同于顶尖的个人实力。

但他几乎就已经释怀，甚至于在他年龄变大而反应退步，有了替补的时候，他也能对不能稳定担任首发，不能稳定参加训练赛而无动于衷。

譬如同样的石头，有的充作石阶，有的充作佛像，又譬如同样的金属，有的充作普通的螺丝，有的充作核心的零件，又或是同样的造物，有刘刕，也有吕布。

意气风发是人生，默默无闻难道不是人生？——何况他离默默无闻可差得远了。

譬如周围都是野兽，唯有一堆篝火可保平安，为延续它，有人冒险出去背负薪柴，也有不能寻到火种的人，自投于火中以延续，自然，也有躲避了兽群而寻到新基地的人。以群体而言自然是后者提供了最佳的出路，但捡柴火的人和自焚的人还能怎么样，不是都是选择吗？努力，尽力，不就可以了吗？

他本以为他会一直这样，直到职业生涯结束，但在一个几乎不能说重要的赛后采访上，他听到身边的喻文波小声说。

“有的人眼里的世界和你不一样，你知道吗？”

喻文波说的虽然小声，但无论是时间点也好，看着的方向也好，都明显是对新AD说的。

你也会这样想吗？他奇怪地想。曾经他这样问喻文波的情景有一半浮了上来，另一半却沉在水下，模模糊糊，想不清楚。

他有些激动，又有些懒洋洋地问喻文波：“你还记得这句话啊？”

“你知道吗？”喻文波用另一个问题回答他。

“你说呢？”

喻文波没有回答他，而是轻声道：“我已经知道啦。”

他侧过头去看喻文波，对方的脸上甚至还有一丝笑意，而他却几乎要梗住，眼前也一片漆黑，看到的仿佛都是迷雾。

好奇怪。他在难过什么？痛苦什么？

不是已经释怀了吗？不是已经无所谓了吗？不是已经决定要去自燃吗？他这样问着自己，却又在这样的问句之中，仿佛看见那不甘的昔日正在重来。

他又畏惧，又痛苦，又几乎是痛恨。

过去的具体想法，他早在这长年累月自我催眠般的释怀里忘记了，但偏偏是喻文波的这句话，又让当时的情绪重新占据他的思维，又由着这情绪，带领着他去重温过去的挣扎。

没有道路可走的时候，人自然可以义无反顾，但没有任何人，生来就是要做柴禾的。

他不愿意去想的东西，他假装已经忘记了的东西，又被勾起来，又在这生涯快要结束的时候，又在这已经燃烧了一半的时候，去提醒他，去告诉他，他还曾经有过那样一份痛苦的，难堪的，不甘心。

他都已经快要相信自己是妄求了，还要怎么样？为什么还要让他想起来，还要让他意识到，他还有过挣扎，还有过不相信，有过不甘心？

又为什么要让他真切地意识到，喻文波终于也到了这个境地？

那究竟算什么呢？

喻文波终于也要摸到他自己的天花板，终于也要发现，有人比他做得更好，有人比他效率更高，有人能够把他觉得困难的事情做的轻而易举——那些王柳羿自己曾经遇到过的事情，那些不甘心，那些痛苦和挣扎，终于轮到喻文波也来承受一遍。

可是因为什么呢？因为喻文波已经不是巅峰期了，他已经二十二岁了，已经不是十七岁了。

他曾经那样希望，又那样不希望喻文波经受这一切，但这一天毕竟还是到来——事实是，除非巅峰期后就退役，否则对每一个人，它都一定会到来，或早或晚。

但是，多难过，这一天来到他身上的时候，他也是十七岁，正是喻文波最意气风发的十七岁。

永远有人十七岁，但不是所有人的十七岁都能像一个标准的十七岁。

今天以前，王柳羿的十七岁，从未到来，一如喻文波的十七岁，从未过去。

但今时今日，他们总算能面对着同样的深渊，抵达同一个终点，总有这么一天，他们一起被平庸拣选。

“但我现在终于蒙了怜悯。”***

迷雾散去，他偏过头去看喻文波的脸，发出模糊的叹息。

—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> *“你们中间的争战、斗殴，是从哪里来的呢？不是从你们百体中战斗之私欲来的吗？你们贪恋，还是得不着；你们杀害嫉妒，又斗殴争战，也不能得。你们得不着，是因为你们不求。你们求也得不着，是因为你们妄求，要浪费在你们的宴乐中。”——雅各书4:1-3
> 
> **出自德语音乐剧《莫扎特》
> 
> ***“然而你们是蒙拣选的族类，是君尊的祭司，是圣洁的国度，是属神的子民，为要叫你们宣扬那召你们出黑暗入奇妙光明者的美德。你们从前不是子民，现在却是神的子民；从前未蒙怜恤，现在却蒙了怜恤。”——彼得前书2:9-10


End file.
